Doctor Doom
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} Doctor''' Victor von Doom''' is a Latverian scientist, and one of the world's greatest supervillains. His political immunity often prevents him from landing in prison. He is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four. History Early Life Victor von Doom was born to a poor family, who all died around him during his youth. He decided to study science and the mystical arts, to avenge his parents, who's deaths he blamed on Mephisto. The State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship. While attending classes there, he first met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother's soul from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. From then on, he blamed Reed Richards for the destruction of his face as well as his expulsion Disgraced, Doom traveled the world in search of a new life. Eventually he stumbled upon a village of Tibetan monks who helped him make a suit of armor. Doom then returned to Latveria to overthrow their leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as many other superheroes, particularly Superman. USHU Doom breaks Lex Luthor out of Stryker's Island Penitentiary, after offering him a deal that involved giving Luthor presidency of the United States, in exchange for Luthor's assistance in Doom's schemes. Doom and Luthor traveled around the globe recruiting fellow criminals, eventually gathering 10 others in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham City. This meeting, however, was interrupted by the Asgardian God of Mischief, Loki, who insisted that having 13 members would bring bad luck to their enemies, and joined the group after a brief skirmish with Sinestro. Doom then declared them the Legion of Doom, supposedly after what they would bring upon their foes, not after himself. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Marvel Powers * Magic: Doom has a basic knowledge of magic, and can use some of it. * Technological Manipulation: Doom can generate electrical shocks from his armor. Abilities * Super-Genius class Intelligence: Doom's most dangerous weapon is his mind. He is one of the most intelligent mortal minds on Earth, and has constructed several inventions, including a time machine. * Diplomatic Immunity: As the monarch of a sovereign nation, Doom possesses diplomatic immunity and frequently uses is this to his advantage during his trips to the United States. Strength level Though not specified, Doom's strength level while wearing his armor seems to be less than Iron Man, but still higher than an average human's. Paraphernalia Equipment * Titanium Armor: Dr. Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery in Tibet, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. Notes * Doom has formerly been played by dominick013172 and mains600. Category:Villains